Noo! Please Don't!
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: “Not when I’m around you Reiko,” Minako purred, fluttering her eyelashes up at Rei, shifting herself so that her body was pushing itself against Rei’s sensually. Rei flashed her a beautiful smirk and threw her book onto the table. Mina/Mako\Rei fun!


**Noo! Please Don't!**

**Disclaimer: Is this ever mine?**

**Yeah I was watching Sailor Moon Live Action and got an idea for another fun filled story! Please enjoy! If you have time please check out my other stories I'm sure you'll find something you'll like!**

* * *

I sat on the soft pillow on the floor of Hino Rei's house in the sitting room so that I was facing the intensely frustrating long pages of history that littered the table that was the centrepiece of the sitting room. Across from me in a slightly more relaxed demeanour lay Rei, her amethyst eyes skimming casually over her English notes she had taken a few days ago in class. Next to her, leaning against the dark oak table in a much more demented state than I was, was Minako working furiously at the most hated subject I knew: Maths. Apart from Ami and Rei to an extent it was something of a great battle for the rest of us, maths proved to be a more formidably foe than any of our previous enemies because last time I checked they had been defeated and banished from this world but Maths had always persisted through the thick and thin. The end of the world had come and past many times each time the world was rejuvenated something had always changed but no the only thing that remained constant in all of mocking strength was maths!

I sighed heavily as I felt my eyelids droop as my clouded emerald eyes tired themselves out by trying to focus on the lines and lines of dates, events and bad pictures of important characters of the past.

"I'm bored!" Minako suddenly blurted out amidst our quiet studious atmosphere, she stretched languidly, raising her arms high above her head causing her chest to be pushed out attracting lavender eyes immediately in a swift glance and lay on her back twirling a thread of golden hair between her slightly calloused fingers from her scribbling in desperate attempts at her math homework.

"You're always bored Minako," Rei stated, her eyes darting back to the book in front of her before Minako noticed her straying eyes. I watched slightly awkwardly the interaction between Minako and Rei, I knew they were together but I couldn't help feel left out at times when they decided to get intimate while I was around without anyone to diverse my attention away from them.

"Not when I'm around you Reiko," Minako purred, fluttering her eyelashes up at Rei, shifting herself so that her body was pushing itself against Rei's sensually. Rei flashed her a beautiful smirk and threw her book onto the table so she could embrace the flirty blonde in a tight hug. Rei's eyes closed instantly as she became familiar with this type of behaviour and position with the blonde. Minako tilted her face and kissed the skin under Rei's chin in small teasing movements.

As I observed their behaviour I felt myself awaken from below, the heat flushed to my face as I burned with embarrassment that I was getting titillated from simply seeing my friends enjoying each other's presence. The deep throbbing of desire increased significantly as I heard Rei's deep moan as Minako had turned her lips to kiss her pulse at the base of her neck. I swallowed deeply trying to keep it together, the uncomfortable heat surrounding my body made it difficult and made me all too aware of my own pulsating needs. I would never admit to anyone that I was so easily turned on, I liked how other's thought I was hard to get because of my usually cool demeanour in hot situations but it was because I was the one in control. Yet, here I didn't know what was going to happen, I knew the two people in front of me very well as friends but never as lovers so to me their intimacy could cause dangerously unpredictable results.

Rei's grinning eyes opened again and locked onto my shocked eyes as I felt her burn hole straight through me, the feeling was so intense that I felt my soul waver at the deep passion held under the depths of amethyst orbs. My breath hitched in my throat as a pair of baby blue eyes joined her partner in searing right through me, although the azure eyes had a very different affect on my soul, instead of trembling with immense passion, my soul melted under her playful gaze. Rei smirk grew as she whispered sexily into Minako's ear but it wasn't audible to my ears as the jolts of need resonated through me and thudded loudly in my eardrums.

"Mako are you _okay_?" Rei breathed into my ear, as she slid herself up to my side, her cushiony breasts pressing against my muscled arm. Her breath tickled my inner ear making me shiver involuntary leaning more towards her delightful voice.

I opened my mouth to try and respond but a moan slipped out to my horror, as licked my other earlobe.

"I think she's a bit stressed with history Rei," Minako whispered mirroring Rei's position and pushed her sleek body against my other arm, however she stood on her knees so that my arm was in between her legs.

"Let's help her relax _baby_," the last of her whisper turned into breathless pants from me and Minako as she rubbed her core against my weakening muscles in my arm, the heat radiating from her centre caused my body to be reduced to liquid as two pairs of equally strong arms pushed me onto me back.

Curtains of black and blonde dominated my vision as their perfect faces smiled lovingly down at me although Rei's morphed into something slightly more mischievous,

"Don't worry Minako, we'll help her alright," My vision disappeared as my eyes were covered in silky soft raven coloured hair as velvety lips captured my own with furious passion, I gasped into the kiss allowing Rei's passion to engulf me as her tongue slipped in into my dry mouth to soothe me into their actions. My brain shut down all other thoughts and permitted my body to act of its own accord, my own tongue was eager to meet the new lover in a fierce battle for dominance. I felt myself about to push Rei beneath my ignited form but the sudden attack of cold air on my blazing skin, awoke my senses to the magical mischievous blonde who was grinning at me, pleased with her handiwork.

I stared at her in disbelief then back at my now seemingly naked form,

"How?" was as far as I got before Minako shrugged took over for Rei and kissed me slowly on my slightly bruising lips, her kiss was gently and playful much like her personality, I let Minako guide the kiss and massage my lips with her own but soon I felt the desperate need for oxygen-unfortunately- and Minako pulled away.

I was going to pout in protest but my mouth hung open as Minako and Rei simultaneously stood up and slowly removed each article of clothing from their body painfully slowly. Their torso's donned a purple and orange bra as they both leaned down to slide off their skirts so I could get an ample view of their vivid cleavage, their lower halves now exposed displayed their matching sets of lacy underwear.

They were unpredictable lovers indeed.

The last of the useless material were thrown away carelessly and they stood there in all of their exotic, intoxicating beauty. Perfection merged together as they embraced each other kissing hungrily, their own desire flaring up as every inch of their flesh become one. Hips bucked into each other in an erotic rhythm, hands roamed vulnerable skin, and breasts teasing each other…

This was far too much for me to take, the wetness from my burning centre cried painfully out for them to pay their heavenly touches upon my being instead.

"She's making that face again," Rei moaned throwing her head back permitting Minako's greedy mouth latch onto the moon kissed skin in a series of butterfly kisses running all the way down to her belly button.

"Well we better help her Rei-chan," Minako blew against Rei's stomach playfully, winking up at her surprised lover, they both lay on each side of me but I had enough of being submissive as they both tried to run their bodies against mine. I flipped myself onto my knees using one to push in between Rei's legs and the other in between Minako's, the slick moisture from both of them made it easier for me to apply pressure to their secretive parts.

I swooped down and took control of Rei's lips while pressing my knee more forcefully into Minako, her gasp spurred on my movements as I increased the amount of pressure each time I came into contact with her steamy core. I smiled into Rei's mouth as I heard Minako moan my name shamelessly and rock her hips against my leg to add to her pleasure. I bit roughly at Rei's lips as she too wrapped her legs around mine and bucked heatedly against me, creating as much friction as possible. I changed over to kiss Minako, smirking as I heard Rei's pained growl but I soon turned that into repeated moans of my name as I snaked my hand lazily down her body to her sweetly dripping centre. Dripping wet for me, my mouth was now suckling at one of Minako's perfectly shaped breast, her moaning increasing the deepening pleasure in the pits of my soul, my adept fingers parted Rei's most sensitive lips and my name never sounded so delicious than it did now as I pumped two purposefully fingers into Rei's uncharted territory.

Rei's spongy passage made me itch to see what exactly it felt like to take Minako at the same time, my other hand wasted no time in entering Minako's soaking, wet passage, her sweetly hitched "Mako!" made me yearn to thunder into both of the beautiful girls writhing under my powerful body but I kept my pace excruciatingly slow just to show my dominance over them.

"Ugh! Mako please!" Rei's pained mewl jolted a strong shock through my body,

"Ohh, Mako I need you," Minako squirmed under my touch trying to increase my painfully, slow pace to help them achieve the release they both desperately wanted. I stole a rough kiss from both of their parted mouths and thrusted myself deeper and faster into their willing bodies. Their moans vibrated through the previously quiet house in beautiful melodies, they clutched themselves their toned forms covered in a sheen of sweat as I pumped myself into them one more time, two synchronised cries of absolute bliss rang out pleasing my ears as I removed myself from both of the trembling girls beneath me.

I licked my fingers clean tasting the delightful sensation of Minako and Rei together in an intoxicating fusion of sweet and spice. Rei was watching me through half lidded eyes looking thoroughly satisfied but her eyes conveyed desire for me. I smirked and looked down at Minako's open mouth panting from her exertions, but Sailor endurance kicked in and her eyes fluttered open portraying her need to get back at me.

Arms encompassed my upper body, squeezing my breasts so that I was forced to lean into Rei's chest, her erect nipples denting my back and her previously stimulated core still radiated intense heat that made my body shiver from the amazing feeling it teased from me. Rei's hand lifted my head upwards so her soft lips met mines again in a slow sensual kiss, distracting me from realising that Minako was positioned between my legs. I gasped loudly as the length of my entrance was played with by Minako's warm tongue, my hands buried themselves into her blanket of golden hair encouraging her to explore more, encouraging to satisfied my pulsating desires.

Rei's hands slid up and down the sides of my body making my head hazy with pleasure as Minako finally filled my need with her curiously talented tongue, in long strokes Minako uncovered deeper and deeper into my being as I moaned helplessly into Rei's hot mouth. My grip tightened on Minako's head as she slid across my pleasure point and my hips bucked into her mouth begging for her to touch me there again.

I broke the kiss with Rei and lay my head against her shoulder trying to keep myself steady with the beginnings of my orgasm Minako was inducing within me,

"Mina!" I groaned as she pulled completely out of me, I whimpered at the loss of pleasure inside of me,

"Ah! Minako!" I moaned loudly as she pushed what felt like three fingers into my core and pumped furiously into me causing me instant release. The waves of my orgasm were so powerful that I had to hang onto Rei as I rode them out. Sweat rolled off of my forehead as Rei placed me gently on the ground and embraced me while Minako snuggled into my other shoulder, tracing invisible patterns on my heaving chest. After a few seconds my breathing returned to normal and I enjoyed the unique feeling of the two unpredictable lovers snuggled happily into me.

"So Minako," Rei spoke quietly, her eyes slowly drifting into a deep slumber, my owns wandered lazily down allowing sound to be my primary sense,

"Are you still bored?"

Minako giggled and snuggled comfortably into my neck and whispered back as she too found herself being overwhelmed with sleep,

"Only until Mako gets her energy back,"

My emerald eyes shot open…

**

* * *

**

Haha ah this was great fun to write, I hope all my readers enjoyed it as much, please leave a review telling me what you like or didn't like about it. I love hearing from you – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
